Jalan Sesama
Jalan Sesama is the Indonesian co-production of Sesame Street, which debuted Trans7 on February 18, 2008.[http://news.awn.com/index.php?ltype=top&newsitem_no=22239 Animation World Network "Indonesian Sesame Street Moves In". February 13, 2008.] Jalan Sesama means "street for all" and was inspired by the concept of togetherness and diversity. "The name was inspired by the concept of togetherness and diversity of the program," said Putri Rahartana, senior producer of Sesame Street Indonesia.Sesame Street goes Indonesian, The Jakarta Post, Features, 24 March 2006 Aside from teaching letters and numbers, the program teaches about Indonesia's diversity, environmental awareness, and positive character building.“Jalan Sesama”: “Sesame Street” Versi Indonesia. Sinar Harapan. 24 Maret 2007 __TOC__ The main Muppet characters include Momon (a five year old monster) and Putri (a 3 1/2 year-old girl), along with Tantan (the wise female orangutan who settles disputes and acts as a mother figure) and baby rhinoceros Jabrik. Elmo joined the cast in the third season, while James Bond spoof Agen Rahasia 123 stars in his own segment. Jalan Sesama features stories, songs and music in the Indonesian language. As with most co-productions, it takes place in a locale specific to the country, in this case an Indian village. "We want to raise local cultural values, which in the cities are often no longer held, such as gotong royong," said Mohammad Zuhdi, the research director of Indonesia's PSI Studio Center, initially announced as the show's co-producer along with the Sesame Workshop.'Sesame Street' heads to Indonesia The program started filming in May 2007 and was originally contracted to run until 2010. Content came from Indonesian company Creative Indigo Productions collaborated with Sesame Workshop to produce three seasons -- or 156 half-hour episodes -- which aired throughout Indonesia.Sesame Street's coming to town! The Jakarta Post, 13 January 2007 Initial plans discussed whether the program would introduce other world cultures, such as American culture. "But it must not in the beginning of the program. We will concentrate on local content in the initial program," said Sesame Street Indonesia's research and education director Muhammad Zuhdi, who is also a lecturer at Syarif Hidayatullah State Islamic University. Jalan Sesama, like the US Sesame Street, does not have commercial breaks in the middle of the programs. A magazine, Majalah Jalan Sesama, published by Gramedia Publishing was sold on newsstands beginning in April 2008. An Indonesian package, called Boneka Sesame, had previously aired in the country, using the Open Sesame format of simply redubbing selected US segments (with no new Muppets or frame scenes). Background In March 2006, U.S. Secretary of State Condoleezza Rice announced a new U.S.-sponsored Indonesian Sesame Street program to teachers and students, then titled Sesame Indonesia.Secretary Rice Meets Elmo in Indonesia The Secretary of State made an announcement that the United States will donate US$8.5 million to help Indonesia to develop the TV program.The U.S. Secretary of State Visits School USAID's Sesame Street Indonesia partnership complements President Bush's broader $157 million education initiative for Indonesia, designed to improve the quality of basic education throughout the country.U.S. Secretary of State Rice Visits Madrassah USAID Mission Director William M. Frej said: "By improving school readiness in basic literacy and numeracy, the Indonesian Sesame Street program will help millions of Indonesia's children develop the skills they need to have a successful school experience."Indonesian Children to Get Sesame Street in 2007 At a May 22 press conference on the set of "Jalan Sesama" - the new Indonesian version of Sesame Street - US Charge d'Affaires John Heffern and USAID Mission Director Bill Frej introduced 4 new Indonesian Muppets and marked the first day of production for the show.Joyous Introduction for Indonesia's 'Sesame Street' An initial plan was also for several Muppets to wear Islamic veils as part of Dr. Rice's broader message that Western culture can co-exist peacefully with moderate Islam.Open Sesame on Condi's puppet diplomacy Releases ;DVD jalan sesama dvd1.jpg|'Putri, the Shy Boy' jalan sesama dvd2.jpg|'Icha's First Day of School' jalan sesama dvd3.jpg|'Where is Pak Dalang?' jalan sesama dvd4.jpg|'Miss Manner' jalan sesama dvd5.jpg|'Animals' jalan sesama dvd6.jpg|'Jealousy' jalan sesama dvd7.jpg|'Welcome to Jalan Sesama' ;VCD jalan sesama vcd1.jpg|'Welcome to Jalan Sesama' jalan sesama vcd2.jpg|'Putri dan Hewan Peliharaan' Characters * Momon, a five-year-old boy who learns to draw letters and loves drawing and counting. * Putri, an active 3½ year old girl who is always asking Momon for help, compared to Ernie and Elmo in some pressAdhityani Arga, ""Sesame Street" in U.S. bid to court Indonesians", Reuters, May 22, 2007. * Tantan, a wise female orangutan that settles every dispute on Jalan Sesama. * Jabrik, a baby rhinoceros that is always complaining and laughing. * Agen Rahasia 123, a James Bond caricature/spoof, made from the Pumpkin Anything Muppet pattern, whose job is to solve a problem caused by the Goat. * Elmo, a 3½ year old furry red Muppet monster, joins the Jalan Sesama cast in Season 3.Third Season of USAID-supported Jalan Sesama to Focus on the Environment Cast *Tantan: Melanie Restiyanti, with Regina Stella as right hand *Putri: Feriana Tiarnida as Putri *Momon: Tresna Wardhana, with Tri Susatyo as right hand *Jabrik: Wiwid Widyas Prihantoro (lead puppeteer for seasons 1, 3, second for 2) GA Razi Hassan (second billed season 1, lead for 2) and Ara Yogaswara (assistant for seasons 1, 2) * Puppet wranglers: Ara Yogaswara, Nadia Andarini * Martin P. Robinson trained the twelve Indonesian Muppet performers from March 13-22. Production crew * Sesame Workshop Senior Producer for Sesame Street Indonesia: Mary Tai (was Ginger Brown)Sesame Street Indonesia Launched, Media Indonesia, 22 March 2007 * Local Production Company: Creative Indigo Productions * Managing Director: Robby T. WinarkaJalan Sesama, Sesame Street ala Indonesia. Koran Sindo Sore. 24 March 2007 * Senior Producer: Putri Rahartana * Research and Education director: Dr. Muhammad Zuhdi * Project Director: Atun Purbo * Director: Key Mangunsong * Senior Headwriter: Trusye Sunarto * Screenwriter: Ratih KumalaRatih Kumala's Personal WebsiteRatih Kumala's Friendster Page Gallery Image:March25-2007-JakartaPost.jpg|Jalan Sesama's Muppeteers perform in a puppeteer training session. Image:20070522 REU 1.jpg|Momon and Putri bear a close resemblance to Elmo and Ernie in the original cast Reuters jalan sesama.jpg Image:20070522 REU 2.jpg|Jalan Sesama is expected to begin broadcasts later this year Reuters Image:20070522 AFP 2.jpg|Children sing along with two puppets at the Jalan Sesama, the Indonesian version of Sesame Street© AFP Bay Ismoyo Image:20070522 AFP 1.jpg|Tantan the orangutan © AFP Bay Ismoyo Image:20070522_USAID_1.jpg|USAID/Indonesia Mission Director Bill Frej(left) with US Charge d’Affaires John Heffern (right) talk with Jalan Sesama character Momon (second left) and Putri (second right). The cast of the the Indonesian version of Sesame Street were introduced in Jakarta on Tuesday (5/22/2007) Image:20070522_USAID_3.jpg|Two characters of the Indonesian version of 'Sesame Street', Momon (left) and Putri (right), in an episode being produced in Jakarta. Momon is a 5-year-old boy who enjoys reading and drawing, but still learning his math. Putri is a 3,5-year-old pony-tailed girl who loves a good adventure. Image:AgenRahasia123ShapePattern.jpg|Agen Rahasia 123 gets help from a kid named Adam in a sketch where Agen Rahasia 123 must fix a color and shape pattern banner that the Goat broke apart. Jalan Sesama 20.jpeg Jalan Sesama 19.jpeg Jalan Sesama 18.jpeg Jalan Sesama 17.jpeg Jalan Sesama 16.jpeg Jalan Sesama 15.jpeg Jalan Sesama 14.jpeg Jalan Sesama 13.jpeg Jalan Sesama 12.jpeg Jalan Sesama 11.jpeg Jalan Sesama 10.jpeg Jalan Sesama 9.jpeg Jalan Sesama 8.jpeg Jalan Sesama 7.jpeg Jalan Sesama 6.jpeg Jalan Sesama 5.jpeg Jalan Sesama 4.jpeg Jalan Sesama 3.jpeg Jalan Sesama 2.jpeg Jalan Sesama 1.jpeg Sources External links *Official site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:International Sesame Street Shows